The present invention relates to a uretero-renoscope.
Uretero-renoscopes serve for the transurethral diagnosis and therapy in the region of the ureter and renal pelvis. Often, these instruments are applied for removing urinary stones from the ureter or from the renal calix group. For this, the hollow shaft of the uretero-renoscope, which is mostly designed in a flexible manner proceeding from the mouth of the ureter, is introduced up to the urinary stone in the urethra, where the urinary stone may either be directly removed with a stone gripper receptacle led through the hollow shaft, or in the case of larger stones, is reduced in size prior to this, for example, by way of a laser probe (laser tube). It is particularly with very narrow-lumen ureters or with narrowings in the urethra, e.g. ureter strictures, that the danger exists of the mucous membrane tissue surrounding the ureter being traumatized or even perforated on introducing the uretero-renoscope.
Against this background, it is the object of the invention to provide a uretero-renoscope, which may be moved in the ureter such that it is gentler to tissue.